She knows me best
by Yuna Yami Mouto
Summary: 'I've known her since she took her first breath.' Seto Kaiba, young KC CEO, is in a forced engagement with the mayor's daughter, Kisara. Looking after his brothers and company, his life becomes brighter when his childhood friend unexpectedly returned to Egypt. Will his old feelings for her resurface and what will happen once they all meet her? Kaiba&Fem!Yami
1. Chapter 1

The afternoon sun shined down on the city below as its residents slowly made their way home after a long day of work. The city was bustling as people swarmed the streets, the sidewalk full to the brim and cars passing by. Everyone was more than happy to get home and just relax with their families and/or friends.

All except one.

Seto Kaiba sighed as he slowly packed up his things in his office, at the top floor of the tallest building in Domino, the Kaiba Tower as it was called. He was CEO, president and owner of said building and company, ever since his stepfather's death when he was just turning sixteen. Now, at 21, he was one of the most famous and most influential people in the entire damn world, yet he wasn't free in his own city.

Before Seto took over, the mayor Mr. White had spoken to Gozaboro Kaiba about a marriage proposal when Seto was still only 15, the same age as the man's daughter. Gozaoro had refused the offer, since he knew Seto had feelings for a certain girl that just left for Egypt back then, and asked the man to never bring it up again. However, just a month or so later, Mr. White came back to the KC HQ office and demanded that Gozboro tear down the massive building. It turned out that KC was built on a piece of land that had been meant to be a park, and now the mayor wanted to built that park after the huge building stood there for almost a hundred years. Gozaboro was stunned and he demanded documents about the claim, and once he and his lawyers went over every detail, he almost had a heart attack.

The only way for the main HQ of Kaiba Corp to remain standing was for Gozaboro to force Seto into an engagement with Kisara. Needless to say, Seto was furious and refused it until Gozaboro threatened to return Mokuba to the orphanage. At the threat, Seto said that he'll think about it. A week later, Seto called Gozaboro to the office and told him he took over 49% of the company and that he'll continue buying unless Gozaboro calls the engagement off. Gozaboro had another heart attack, but survived. When he woke up in the hospital, he told Seto what happened and apologized for the empty threat. A couple of days later, Gozaboro Kaiba joined Seto's birth parents where everyone once goes. In the end, Seto had agreed to the engagement just before Gozaboro's last breaths, so it stuck up until now.

Seto became the legal guardian of both his little brothers, Mokuba, who had then been only 8, and Noah, who had been 9. He took full control of the company, fired the board of directors and reformed the once weapons company to sell and make only games.

For some five years now, he was dealing with all of that, on top of having a bitch for a fiancée, and he was really sick of it. Not the work, no. He was a workaholic. He was just tired of it all. It was all so dull and it made him wonder what happened to the days his only worry was if his best friend was going to tackle him to the floor. He shook his head, not wanting to think about it, and locked up his office.

His secretary gawked at him as he passed by, and it was a perfectly normal reaction. She was one of the few employees that managed to stay in the company for longer than a few weeks, even almost making a record of being there for three years, and she had never seen him leave the office before 21:30 before. As he made his way through the corridors, the rest of his employees all stared at him, mostly the female population. He wasn't all that surprised. He knew he was handsome with his tall, muscular, lean frame, tick brown hair and the deepest blue eyes anyone has ever seen. He wore a crisp white suit, a light blue dress shirt and a darker blue tie. His gait was confident, his strides long and his glare was frightening, able to make even a grown man fall to tears.

He finally made it to his personal elevator, took it down to the garage and was off in his blue and white Lamborghini Veneno and sped down the streets of Domino City, ignoring the traffic infested streets and heading straight for the highway. The cops didn't dare stop the speeding car, as it was licensed KAIBA 1, which served as a fair warning that they could easily lose their jobs in seconds.

Despite the mayor being the head of the city, Seto was its heart. He was the most influential man in whole of Japan and his company's new popularity made Domino a real gaming spot. He practically owned the city, except on paper, and many even called it the ''City of games''. Gamers from all around the world flew into Domino just so they could try out his games. And that's not even mentioning his theme park, Kaiba Land.

Seto sighed as he thought of who he should have been able to celebrate all his successes with, but he just shook his head. He wasn't sure why he was thinking about her so much. Sure, she was always there, at the back of his mind, but he had been rather nostalgic the last few days. He had dreamed about her three times and remembered all the silly thing they had ever done when they were two carefree kids. It was rather distracting, although not unpleasant.

He sighed again. Compared to _her_ , Kisara was a demon. She threw bitchfits daily, complained about everything, demanded that he take her shopping, insulted some of his most loyal staff members, annoyed him to no end while he was working, complained about dinner, argued with his brothers or his head maid, complained about said maid, whined about everything, complained and, oh did he mention she complained?

Though, Kisara could be described beautiful on the outside with her long white hair, fair skin and eyes almost as blue as Seto's, no one at the Kaiba Mansion could stand her. Akiko, the head maid, didn't dare complain since she knew her master wasn't willingly in such a relationship with her and she just respected and cared for him too much. Hobson, his most fateful butler, always tried to calm everyone down after one of Kisara's bitchfits, especially if their young master had to endure them, but he too couldn't stand the woman. Roland and Fugata, Seto's bodyguards, always tried to avoid crossing her path for the temptation of drawing a gun and shooting her was too great, even for them. The cooks were in the worst possible situation, since she often came into the kitchen to complain and they just wanted to stab her with one of the numerous knives at their disposal.

Even Mokuba and Noah couldn't stand her. Mokuba, ever the nice Kaiba, tried to be polite to her but everyone could see how strained his voice and smile are whenever he talked to her. Noah, on the other hand, didn't have as much restraint and control over his emotions like Seto, so he often threw things at her. The most memorable one always put a smile on Seto's face. Kisara was over at the mansion one night for diner and was complaining like usual. Except the thing, or rather person, who she was complaining about wasn't really appropriate. It was on Gozaboto's second death anniversary and the three Kaibas had made plans to spend it together, but Kisara had came uninvited and they couldn't get rid of her. So, at diner she started complaining about something Gozaboro once said about her favorite mall, annoying the man's only biological son until finally, Noah snapped. He took his plate of spaghetti and threw it with all his might at Kisara, stunning her speechless and telling her to fuck off, pointing to the door. He then took a few onion breads and stormed off to the informal dinning room. Seto and Mokuba had burst out laughing while Kisara fumed, then took their plates, got one more for Noah, and followed the green-haired teen out of the room.

Kisara never came at Gozaboro's death anniversary, ever again.

Seto chuckled at the memory as he entered his grounds. The mansion, and the property around it, was huge and could easily be mistaken for a castle. As he parked his car, he thought about the evening he was going to endure now.

Mokuba had invited some of his(Seto's) old classmates who he was really good friends with to come over and spend the night at the big mansion. Seto had never liked the group, but they were Mokuba's friends and so he wouldn't kill them for always annoying him to no end. The group was usually consisting of five people, but there are times when it extends to Mokuba's friends' friends coming along. It wouldn't be that bad if it weren't the night Kisara usually came by.

Seto massaged his forehead as he entered through the front doors, where he was greeted by Hobson. He could already feel the headache coming on as he heard the number of different voices coming from his game room.

 _'Great! It's the extended geek squad!'_

The young CEO sighed as he was greeted by his maids and the by his teenage brothers as they enthusiastically gave him hugs. Mokuba had long, raven hair and gray eyes. His skin was a bit darker than Seto and Noah's. He was wearing a black shirt, yellow vest and jeans. Noah had aquamarine hair and eyes a little lighter shade of blue than Seto's own cobalt ones. Noah was dressed in a white uniform-like outfit, except he had shorts on instead of pants. Both were around to Seto's shoulders, Noah an inch taller then the youngest Kaiba brother. Noah was four years old when Seto and Mokuba first came to the mansion. He and Mokuba soon became like real brothers, and Seto took to being just as overprotective with Noah as he was with Mokuba.

''Hi, Nii-sama! How was your day?''

Seto smiled at his only blood relative that he cared about. Their parents died when they were young. Their mother died in a car accident as she was rushing to her sister, who was in another hospital, just a few hours after she gave birth to Mokuba, and their father died a year and a half or so later in the same way. They were then taken in by their aunt, but she just took their inheritance and dropped them off at the nearest orphanage. They stayed there for a year before Seto defeated Gozaboro in a game of chess and the man adopted them.

''It was good enough. How was your day? Did you two have fun trying to burn down the mansion?'' He teased his brothers. Mokuba snickered as Noah had actually once started a fire in the kitchen when he _accidentally_ put Kisara's favorite purse in the oven. Seto had never let him live it down.

''It only happened once! And I was what, ten? I did it because she was annoying me!'' Noah yelled, exasperated. He hated how Seto always teased him about it, but he didn't regret doing it.

''True, but you could have gotten hurt.'' Seto glared at him until he promised never to do something like that again. He knew that Seto had been worried sick when he heard that Noah was near the fire when it happened, and he didn't want to worry him like that.

''Is dat moneybags I hear?'' Could be heard from the game room in an annoying Brooklyn accent.

Seto growled and loudly said. ''What have I told you about letting stray Mutts into the house?''

''That's it!'' The voice raged and a few seconds later, Seto was flooring a blond his age with goofy hair and hazel eyes. The trapped young man growled and Seto snorted as he sat on top of the other's back. ''When will you learn, Wheeler, that I am a master of many martial arts? And stop glowering, you'll ruin my carpet!''

''Fuck you, Kaiba!'' Came the mufled reply.

Seto put some pressure in between Joey's shoulder blades. ''What was that, Mutt?''

Joey cried out and Seto released him. The blond was up on his feet and was about to yell at the CEO when the rest of the group came.

A short boy with huge amethyst eyes, spiky three-colored hair and still wearing a high school uniform (he wasn't in high school, folks) greeted the master of the house. ''Hi, Kaiba. How was your day?''

''Yugi.'' The eldest Kaiba grunted and nodded. He just couldn't help but be a bit nicer to this guy, since he reminded him of-

Seto shook his head and took count of how many geeks he had in his home right about now. He saw the albino, British twins, Ryou and Bakura Bakura. The Mutt and his sister, Serenity, were there, as well as the poor girl's two shadows, Tristan and Duke. There were two other twins, Malik and Marik from Egypt. Seto thanked his luck stars that their sister wasn't there; she really pissed him off. Mai, a blond duelist in purple leather, was looking rather bored of the sight of her boyfriend ready to get floored again. The friendship girl, Tea, was also there, as well as a red-head, Amelda.

 _'On second thought, get Ishizu here instead of these two.'_

Tea Gardner and Amelda Radip were both 'in love' with Seto, and would often fight with Kisara until Seto threw all three out. The next day, Seto would have a monster headache and would go into sadistic business mode all the while he got useless texts from Kisara and her complaining about the night before.

''Geez, what put ya in such a mood, moneybags? Usually ya just step aside and let me crash to the ground.'' Joey said as he rubbed his head and rolled his shoulders. He would never admit it, but he was afraid of Kaiba when he's in such a bad mood. This was a routine that happened every time Joey came here, but Seto rarely aimed for actually hurting the blond.

''Guess who's coming over tonight, Mutt?''

The group winced as the CEO growled it out. They, too, didn't like Kisara and pitied the brunet immensely. Kisara could only be shut up by Mai or Ishizu, but it mostly took both women to be present for he to stop complaining.

''I feel for ya, Kaiba.'' Seto was surprised by he sincerity he heard in Joey's voice as he said that, so he only responded with a nod.

''That's not the whole thing, is it?'' Noah asked as he suspiciously glared at his older brother.

Seto sighed for who knows which time that day. ''No, I guess it's not.''

''You have everything you could possibly want and can get anything you don't have but want! What more could you possibly want?!'' Bakura yelled, not believing that Seto was in such a mood. The two of them weren't all that good with each other, but he didn't want to see the brunet like this anymore than the rest of them. ''You have the best cars, a huge and successful company, a family that loves you and the most beautiful, but incredibly bitchy, fiancée in the world!''

''Not everything has to do with material possessions!'' Seto growled out as he glared the thief down. ''And what I really want right now is my best friend! And there ARE far more beautiful girls than Kisara out there!''

Silence.

The group erupted with laughter, no one being the exception. Not even the ever polite Ryou, or the younger Kaibas. Seto glared at the group like they were the most disgusting thing he had ever seen.

''No, seriously Kaiba?'' Tristan managed.

Seto growled, annoyed.

Joe finally calms down enough to say. "I don't really believe you having a friend other than us, so I'll just ignore that, but ... Kaiba, man, there's no girl hotter than Kisara! I mean, look at me! I love Mai more than anything, yet even I consider her beautiful! There's just not a girl who can compare to her, and she's your fiance!"

"There is a girl far more beautiful than Kisara can ever hope to be!" Seto still insisted.

Noah and Mokuba exchange looks. "Sorry, Seto-nii, but even I, who hate her to the extent that I want to kill myself just to avoidher, tthink that she's the most beautiful girl in the world."

"Yeah, Nii-sama. She may be a bitch, but she's the most exotic girl I've ever seen!"

"That's just it, Mokuba. You haven't met my friend." Seto scuffs. His left eyebrow twitches as the group once again burst out laughing. He growled at them as they hear the doorbell. That's odd. Shouldn't have the guards stopped whoever it was?

He started towards the doors just as he heard his younger brother say that no such girl could exist. "Supermodels can't compare to her, especially in bitchiness!"

He chuckled at that. "I won't argue with that, but there is a girl who is far more sexy than the Bitch. I'll show you her picture after I deal with whoever this is!" He yanked open the mansion front door and barked "Wha-!" only to be cut off when something collide with him, sending him to the floor with the intruder on top of him.

"Seto!" The group behind him yelled as they ran to help him.


	2. Chapter 2

The group ran up to the great Seto Kaiba, who was now wrestling with the intruder, all thinking that he was in danger. Seto was to focused on trying to win that he didn't even notice the features of his opponent. He just knew that he was larger, so he tried using that to his advantage, but the shorter one was slightly faster.

Finally, after rolling around the entrance hall for a whole minute, Seto managed to pin his would be assistant to the floor, using his whole body to cage the smaller one in case of attempts of escape. The group was relieved to see that Seto was the 'winner' when suddenly the brunet yelped.

When Seto felt the aimed and well calculated poke just beneath his ribs, he yelped. The act was familiar, but before he could think about from where he knows it, he was helplessly laughing like he hadn't laughed in five years. Everyone watched as the 'attacker' tickled the young CEO until he almost collapsed on top of the small figure on the floor.

Seto was the first to notice it. The quiet cute snickering that was coming from his prisoner. He finally snatched the tickling hands and pined them above the figure's head and took a good look at his attacker. He gasped as he immediately recognized the exotic girl beneath him. She had wild, three-colored hair, mostly black, highlighted by crimson and blond bangs framing a heart shaped face and running through the rest of the slightly gravity defying hair. She was slim with curves in all the right places. Her legs were thin and long, as were here arms, the hands small and delicate. Her skin, despite spending so much time in Egypt, was still like ivory. Her chest was well developed, and her neck was long and elegant. The face was consistent of a small nose, full lips, thin eyebrows and almond-shaped, sharp eyes the color of glistening rubies, outlined in thick long, ebony eyelashes.

Seto could barely believe his eyes! He quickly scooped up the girl into his arms as she giggles and crushes her to his chest. He tucked her head under his chin and tightened his hold on her.

"Yuna!" He almost whispers as he feels her arms wrapping gently around himself. "Ra, I have missed you so much! When did you come back? Why didn't you call?! I would've picked you up, idiot!"

"Seto!"Yuna whispers loudly. "Seto, Seto, Seto! I missed you, too!" She repeated as she buried her face into his dress shirt. She could smell his cologne and his own unique scent.

"Welcome home, Yuna." Seto whispers as he places a small kiss on her forehead. Gods, he has missed her so much! He could live off of her smell and smiles!

"I'm home, Seto. It's good to be home." Seto smiled widely as he heard the words promised to him five years ago, and he knew that his life was about to become far more interesting and a lot better!

He turned to look at the oddly silent group, only to find them all staring at him and his lifelong friend. He realizes how silly theymmust look and rises to his feet, never letting go of the petite female in his arms thus helping her up in the process, and Seto turned fully to face the disbelieving stares. He smirked as they all but worshipped the beautiful girl he held close to himself, obviously not believing that she could even exist.

"I told you so~!" The brunet all but chripped, but was most probably not even heard. Mokuba knew that his brother may be a lot of things, from arrogant to rude, but Seto was no lier. However, to actually see this hot girl in real life was too much for his poor brain. Noah wasn't sure if he was dreaming, but he didn't mind it if he was. The other girls could barely keep the green envy from making itself clear on their faces.

It was true, what Seto had said about the girl. Yuna, although shorter than Kisara, had a far better frame and her beauty was completely natural. There was not a speck of make-up ever coming close to the smooth skin and the hair shined in its natural way, no signs of any hair products. The girl didn't seem to be on any diet since her high and waist measures seem to be proportionally perfect! Her breasts weren't overly large, but it fit beautifully with the rest of her appearance.

What really surprised them was the way the beauty was dressed. She wore tight leader pants, a crimson light tunic that cut under her cleavage and spread outwards to her hips, giving a tantalising peek of the smooth, ivory stomach beneath the cloth. On her feet were sandals with a small heel and around her waist were two belts. Her neck was decorated with a small pendant in the shape of an upturned pyramid with an eye in the center, and little ankh earrings were dangling and standing out nicely against the ebony hair. Around the slim wrists were small silver bracelets and on her right hand thump was a rocker style metal ring.

Joey, no longer able to keep his astonished curiosity in, stepped up to the two and poked the crimson-eyed beauty, almost fainting as he confirmed to himself that she was, in fact, really truly real. Seto growled at him, but the blond didn't stay near them for long.

He fainted in from overheat.

''S-Seto?'' The brunet turned to his brothers. ''Is that ... who you were talking about?''

Yuna smiled at the two younger Kaibas, making them swoon. ''Look at you! You grew so much, Mokie!''

''Ex-excuse me?'' Was all the raven haired boy could muster, staring wide-eyed at the crimson-eyed girl.

''And you, too, Noah! I remember when the two of you would run around the mansion, annoying Goza-kun to no ends when he was working!''

''Huh?'' Was the inelegant reply.

Just then, Roland Isono, Fugata Fubeta, Hobson and Akiko ran into the room, having heard the scared shout of their younger bochama (young master). They expected to see Seto-sama hurt, or standing over half-dead bodies of assassinates. What they didn't expect was to see ...

''Yuna-chan!'' Akiko yelled as she and the other maids and cooks, who had followed the four 'leaders' to see if they could help their employer, ran and hugged her even thought Seto has yet to let her go.

''YUNA-SAMA!'' The rest of the staff shouted. The all swarmed around her until Hobson cleared his throat. The mansion staff straightened and stood on either side of the elderly butler in two nice lines, standing in the traditional greeting pose.

The butler smiled gently at the girl they all adored. ''Yuna-sama, I wish to officially welcome you back to the Kaiba Manor.'' With that, all of the staff bowed low at the waist, showing their respect and all chorused ''Welcome home, Yuna-sama!''

Yuna smiled at the staff, her mesmerizing eyes shinning with affection. ''I thank you for your hospitality and welcome.'' She said as she bowed back, the action effortlessly graceful. When she straightened, she smiled once again as she moved the goldenrod bangs from her face. ''It is truly good to be home.''

With that, all formalities were broken and the staff once again launched for the girl. The others stared as the usually very professional staff talked with the girl as though they were old friends and even teased and ratted out on the young CEO's bad eating and sleeping habits!

''He hasn't eaten a decent meal since he became the CEO! I think you should scold him for that as well!'' Huffed the head cook, Andrew, an elderly man with a mustache.

''He rarely sleep at all, and even then it is only a few hours!'' Akiko added.

''He doesn't stop working when he's exhausted and even when he's sick!'' Their personal 24/7 on standby doctor complained.

''He even stopped playing games!'' Hobson added.

''He doesn't take lunch breaks, even during the holiday season!'', ''He forces himself too much in everything!'', ''He stares far too long at a computer screen!'' and similar things were heard as the whole staff complained about the master of the mansion not taking care of himself.

The brunet glared at his staff, but he was obviously not offended.

The three-color haired female beside him glared at him with obvious accusation in her scarlet eyes, finally guilting him into admitting to all his ' _sins_ '.

''Then let's go and have lunch! Your treat, I get to choose the place.'' Yuna said.

''Hold on a minute!'' Amelda suddenly cut in to the private moment. ''If he's gonna pay, why are you choosing the place?!'' The rest of the group was still far too stunned by the whole ordeal say anything. ''And why are you,'' she pointed at the staff, ''Telling her all that? You wouldn't even tell us what size he wears when I wanted to buy him a sweater last Christmas!''

Yuna chuckled. ''This is somewhat of a routine for us. Whenever I come here, they tell me everything that could result in his health being in danger and I would make sure he didn't skip his meals, got enough sleep etc etc. I did it even with Goza-kun, too! That man worked far too much for is age!'' Yuna crossed her arms and glanced at her friend. ''Seto obviously took after him!''

''Wait! Who do you mean by 'Goza-kun'? You said that name before, too.'' Noah asked.

''She means Gozaboro. She just developed a ... need to annoy him the first few times she came here, and annoy him she did.'' Seto said, smirking at all the times the petite girl made the old business tycoon lose his cool.

''I _had_ to annoy him, since he wouldn't allow me to see you!'' Was the irritated reply.

''So you came here before? How come I never saw you?'' Mokuba asked. He was starting to fear that his brother had made this whole thing up just so he could chase Kisara away. And despite really wanting Kisara to leave them alone, he didn't want his Nii-sama to do something as low as this might be.

''I don't really know. You were too young to remember me from before the orphanage, and the first few years you guys spent here. But the other years I'm not sure. It could be because I had to come in the time Seto was with tutors. I-''

''No way! Father never allowed anyone near the mansion if they weren't a business partner in the hours that Seto-nii was n the study!'' Noah screamed.

''Noah! Mokuba!'' Seto scolded them. ''Stop being rude!''

''No, we won't, Nii-sama!'' Mokuba finally snapped. ''Seto! Can't you see? This isn't something you should be doing! There other ways to make Kisara back off and cancel the engagement!''

''YOU'RE GETTING MARRIED!?'' Mokuba was cut off when Yuna screeched.

''Huh?'' Noah and Mokuba could just stare as the girl beside their respected older brother fumed.

''You are getting _married_ and you never _told_ me!?''

''Yuna, let me explain-''

''No, Seto! This is too much! How could you!?'' Seto took the girl into his arms and crushed her against him.

''Shut up, baka!'' He said. Although irritation was in his voice, everyone could hear that he really wanted to explain. ''I didn't tell you for a few reasons. One of them being that you never left any form of contact.'' Yuna looked ashamed at this and Seto tightened his grip on her when she tried to move away. ''And the other was because I am doing everything in my power to stop it from happening. I wasn't willingly agreeing on it in the first place.''

Yuna looked up. ''Seto?''

He sighs into her hair. ''It was the only way to keep the Kaiba Corp property, here in Domino. If I hadn't agreed, we'd have had to move to the other bigger branch, and that's in America.'' He moves his head back so he could look her in the eyes. ''And then there would've been no hope for me to ever see you again.''

''Seto ...'' She whispered. ''I'm so sorry for not being here for you all these years.''

He shrugs. ''Although I would've loved it if you were here ... You had to take care of your own family at the time.'' He cups her cheek and she leans into his touch. ''Shit happens. That's how life is. But you're here now, and we can make up for lost time.'' He smiles at her and she grins as he places a small kiss on her forehead.

''Umm ... Guys?'' They heard Ryou say. ''Is it just me, or is that really who I think it is?''

''It's not just you.'' Answered Bakura. The two friends look over to the group again, only to see the two albinos staring at Yuna in wonder.

''What? Who is she?'' Joey, ever the curious one, asked.

''Oh, right! I didn't introduce myself.'' She steps away from Seto a bit and bows politely to the group. ''I am Yuna Athena Yami YuGiOh Atem Sennen Mouto of the Egyptian crown. It is a pleasure to meet you?''

''Mouto!?'' A part of the group, as well as Seto, yelled in astonishment.

''Yugi, I didn't know you had a sister!'' Tea yelled.

''I DON'T.'' Was all the short boy could say.

''Of the EGYPTIAN CROWN?'' The other part of the group yelled. ''What's dat suppose' ta mean?'' Joey asked.

''Since when?'' The blue-eyed CEO asked.

''Since Shimo's death. He had a twin brother, someone by the name Solomon Mouto, who I was assigned to for guardianship until I'm 22. I'm meeting him later today. Why?''

''Because he's my grandpa!'' Yugi said. He never knew his grandpa had a twin, nor did he know that he had a long lost cousin.

''You're my cousin, Yugi?'' The boy nodded. Yuna smiled. ''It's nice to finally meet you.'' She extended her hand for a shake. Yugi took it, still not believing that tis beautiful girl had any relation to his family.

''It's nice to meet you, too, Yuna Adena-''

Yuna giggled. ''It's Athena. But just call me Yuna, okay?''

Yugi nodded and smiled. This girl was really easygoing and was pleasant to talk to. ''Okay. Well, it really nice to meet you, too, Yuna. Welcome to the family.''

''Thanks, Yugi.'' She slowly introduced herself with the rest of the group and answered all their questions in regards of her name(s).

''It is traditional for a person to have more than one name. The most important are the birth name, mine is Athena, the family name, Atem in this case. The family name is usually after a predecessor. I got the best. It's after the Pharaoh who had started our blood line in the first place, 5000 years ago. And the third is the given name. Yuna. You get it right after the doctors check you over, and once deemed healthy, the parents think up a name that will define you for the rest of your life. The other names are the first name, Yami, which one gets once they turn twelve months. The second name usually comes before the fifth year of life, when the first characteristics are shown. I got YuGiOH, because I was able to defeat people up to even seven times older than me in anything that even resembles a game." The girl explained. " The part 'of the Egyptian crown' comes from my family being the oldest in the world, definitely dating back to about 3000 BC, though it could be more. And since our blood is that of royalty, we have complete control of all things that are Egyptian. The artifacts, the natural beauty, the products made without the influence of chemicals and many other things. We keep watch over the black market and find all those artifacts that were never meant to leave Egypt's boarders. That, and maintaining all the secret temples and tombs we never allowed the rest of the world to see. Quite some work, eh? It can be fun at times."

"How can such a thing be ... fun!?" Marik mumbled to his twin.

"I guess she could be Kaiba's friend. She's crazy, it seems!"

They didn't expect hearty laughter to be their answer. The sound was warm and pleasant to the ears. Once she calmed down, Yuna teased Seto aabout how she went crazy after spending so much time with him. The group was once again stunned by how relaxed he was and Mokuba knew in that moment that Seto hadn't made it all up just to get rid of Kisara.

"You still didn't say why you choose lunch when he's paying!" Amelda grumbles.

"Because Se-chan would rather just have coffee, but I know what he likes and what he doesn't so I choose. Seto just picked it up from Uncle Aknadin and Goza-kun to not allow me to pay. It became routine." Yuna said offhandedly, shrugging.

"Hold on a minute! Did you just say what I think you said?" Mai gasped out before bursting out laughing.

''Depends on what you're talking about.''

''You just called him ... Oh God!'' Mai was now doubled over in laughter as the others stared at her until Seto became visibly pale.

''I told you not to call me that anymore!''

Yuna pouted. ''But why? Se-chan is such a cute nickname!''

Finally getting what the Mai was laughing about, the rest of the group broke out into uncontrollable laughter.

''Shut UP!'' Seto yelled as he flushed red. He secretly loved the nickname, but not when others heard it. It was embarrassing!

''Man, I'm not sure I'll ever be able to take you seriously ever again, Kaiba. Or should I say Se-cha-'' Joey stopped himself as soon as he saw the twin glares on the brunet CEO and the three-color haired girl next to him. Blue and Crimson glinted cruelly and he shut up immediately.

''Stupid Mutt.'' Seto grumbled to himself. ''So, where did you have in mind for dinner?'' He asked his friend.

''Do you seriously have to ask that?'' Seto smiled. No, he didn't. He and Yuna had the same favorite restaurant and they both knew that they would rather be there than some super fancy restaurant. ''No, I guess not.''

Yuna smiled and took his hand, grabbing the trench coat Hodson had already prepared, and started dragging her taller friend towards the door. She called over her shoulder the others to join them, even as Seto groaned loudly. Having never gone anywhere with the CEO, the group eagerly followed. Mokuba and Noah glanced at their staff, not understanding how they could look so content from the sight of this girl dragging Seto off to some eatery.

Just then, the doors banged open and Seto cursed. In all the excitement of Yuna coming back, he forgot that Kisara was supposed to come by tonight. She was wearing a bit too tight and too short black dress, black heels and silver bracelets along with a silver purse. She had banged the door open with a confident, seductive smile, but it dropped at just the glance of the exotic girl in front of her.

Even though she was obviously under dressed in comparison to Kisara, Yuna was still far more elegant and beautiful than the white-haired woman. Kisara could only gape at the only woman who had ever defeated in beauty and her rage grew when she saw that this _bitch_ was holding _her_ Seto's hand!

Yuna, noticing the pretty woman in front of her, smiled to show her perfect white teeth which made Kisara want to pull down her tinted sunglasses. Kisara had to regularly polish and shine her teeth to look as good as they did now, but Yuna's were naturally like this. She had never had a cavity and her dentist had put her as the model of how teeth should be in his office.

Seto, noticing how Kisara was acting, drew Yuna closer to himself, not wanting her to be in the way should the white demon lash out. Yuna, however, extended her hand out to the blue-eyed girl and introduced herself. Seto knew that she was doing this just so she could piss Kisara off, since Yuna was an incredible judge of character and she did something like this in the beginning with Gozaboro. He smirked at the dumbfounded expression on his fiancée's face.

 _'Yuna is far too good at this.'_ He decided.

When Kisara introduced herself, she stretched out the words _Seto's fiancée_ to get a reaction she was hopping for, but Yuna just smiled.

''That's nice. I'm his lifelong friend. Known him since even before I could remember.'' Kisara was getting tired of this woman and she lashed out at her, demanding that she let go of her future husband and leave the Kaiba premises as soon as she can or she'll call security.

''You have no right to throw me out.'' Yuna said with narrowed eyes.

''I'm the future Kaiba mistress. I can do whatever I want.'' Kisara said smugly, smirking at the girl.

Yuna smirked cruelly. ''And I'm a stock holder as well as the owner of 10% of any Kaiba name property. This is practically my home, so you who are here just as a visitor, have no right to tell me to leave.''

The others stared at her, then turned to Seto.

''It's true. It was Gozaboro's gift to her for always helping out with everything and anything. Actually, otou-san would have gone mad had it not been for me and Yuna. It was when we were what? Twelve?''

''You were twelve. I was still eleven at the time.'' Yuna corrected. ''And I still can't believe he did that!''

''Father gave you stocks and a part of out property?'' Noah asked. ''I can't believe we never met you!''

''That's because this is all made up!'' Kisara yelled. ''This bitch here is making it all up and is just here so Seto could get me jealous!''

Yuna glared at the woman. ''I'll have you know that I am in no need of money. I have more money than Seto could ever hope to get, therefore I can assure you that I don't need money!''

''Then you want connections! Everyone always wants _something_ from him!''

''You're right. I do want something from him. His friendship. That was the only thing I ever wanted!'' Yuna yelled as she stomped up to the woman and poked her in the chest. ''What about you, Ms. White? What do you want? Money? Assurance for your father to stay mayor? Don't worry, this was his last year as a politician.''

''W-What?'' Was all that Kisara could stammer out.

''Let's just say that everyone eventually runs out of luck and will be exposed for all that they really are.'' With that, Yuna smiled and took Seto's hand, dragging him out of the house and calling the stunned group to join them. ''Why don't you come, too, Kisara?''

Kisara knew that the girl was mocking her, but the fiery rubies were imprinted in her mind, the challenge clear. She wan't going to allow that bitch to steal from her what she had always wanted!

Yuna smiled to herself as she sat on Seto's right side in the limo, Mokuba on his left and beside him Noah. On Yuna's other side was Yugi, therefore cutting Seto completely off from the fuming woman.

 _'This will be fun! I wonder if I can help Seto in the process?'_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hi! This is my second story! I just wanted to say that here Gozaboro wasn't that big of a jerk and that he was actually a half-decent stepfather. Seto and Mokuba's dad was Aknadin and Yuna's (Fem!Yami/Atem) was Aknamkanon, but they died and all that. You'll see in the story. The characters don't belong to me, except a few people who know Seto and Yuna from when they were little kids. The songs that Seto and Yuna sing are** **Remember When (Push Rewind) and Oath respectively and they don't belong to me!**

 **Please enjoy and r &r!**

The group stared as the limo stopped in front of a normal restaurant and Yuna eagerly dragged Seto inside. The place was a normal little eatery with low prices for the most tasteful food. It was a casual restaurant and a place they never thought the proud CEO of Kaiba Corp would even look at let alone eat in it.

''Actually, Nii-sama really likes this place, but he only took us here. I don't know why he's taking her here if this place reminds him of mom and dad.'' Mokuba siad. He felt sorry to have never met their mother, nor did he remember their father. Seto always told him not to feel bad about it and had described their parents as the best in the whole world, but their aunt always called their mother stupid and many other names he couldn't remember now. His Nii-sama had refused to ever take anyone here except Noah and himself. So, even if this girl was his childhood friend, why did he bring her here?

''I never thought he would like a place like this, but I don't actually care. This place. although informal, is so popular that you need to make a reservation three moths ahead so you can even step in here! I heard that their food is the best!'' Bakura said and was for once the first to follow because of food. Joey and Tristan were fast to follow him and slowly did the rest of the group.

The interior really wasn't fancy but it was classy and had a pleasant atmosphere to it. It was packed and there was a long line of people waiting to get to their tables. They couldn't see the CEO anywhere, and that's saying something since he was the tallest man in the country!

''Hey, mates! What're you guys doing 'ere?'' The group turn to see Valon standing next to Rafael, Amelda's cousins, and their boss and his familly, Dartz, Iona (his wife), Chris (their daughter on whom Noah had a crush on) and Ironheart (Dartz's father). Dartz was the CEO of Paradias Inc., one of the many companies that tried taking over KC over the years, but he has failed and he gave up on it. Seto didn't engage in ant business dealings with the man, not trusting him, therefore Dartz was always annoyed when he saw the brunet smirking, anywhere, be it live or on a screen.

''Hey! Out for dinner?'' Amelda asked as she hugged her cousins.

''Yes. Dartz-sama asked us to join him so we can celebrate the new deal our team ensured.'' Rafael answered. He was a tall, bulky man with corn colored hair and a square, strong chin, with light blue eyes. He and Seto, although very alike, almost hated each other. Valon, who was also muscular and had spiked brunet hair and light blue eyes, a bit darker than Rafael's, liked to annoy the brunet and therefore was once thrown out of one of the finest restaurants in the city.

''Oh. That's cool. Congrats! We're here because Seto and some old friend of his decided to go out for dinner and she invited us to come.'' Amelda frowned at the mention of the beautiful girl and it didn't escape her cousins' notice.

''She? He has a friend that is a girl and doesn't annoy him?'' Valon asks.

''Yeah, imagine our shock that just as we were talking about her, she came to the mansion and tackled him to the floor! They wrestled, tickled each other, laughed and joked like old friends, so I am beginning to doubt that they were just acting. I don't know what to think.''

Rafael just said that time will show it all. ''So, how do you plan to get in? We've had the reservations and we're still waiting for a table.''

''I'm guessin' that Kaiba's gonna pull somethin'.'' Joey said from behind the red-head.

Dartz snorted. ''Even with his influence over everything in Domino, he will have to wait at the very least half an hour!'' Just then, they heard hearthy laughter.

''Yuna-chan! Seto-kun!'' A male voice almost sang as the owner drew the pair into a big hug. The man was tall, but shorter than Seto, and seemed to be in his early fifties. He had dark blue hair and violet eyes. Everyone recognized him as the manager of the restaurant, Shikio Matseru.

''Shikio-kun! We can't breathe!'' Was the muffled reply of the crimson-eyed girl.

''Ops. Sorry.'' He let go of Seto and then fully hugged the girl. ''Oh, Yuna-chan! How you have been missed here!'' The girl sighed and hugged the older man.

''I'm not going anywhere, so why don't you let me breathe before I am forced to go somewhere from where I can't come back!''

''Right!'' Shikio stepped back and looked at the girl. ''Ooh! Look how cute you have gotten!'' At this, people really looked at the girl and many guys almost died from how hot they were feeling. Seto growled at them, and they were instantly as cold as the Antarctic, not daring to look up from their food.

''Thanks, Shikio-kun. Wow, this place is really really popular! Congrats!''

''Thanks, although it's all thanks to you two! People barely paid any attention to this place until you guys became regulars here! And you were what, seven months and four months old? I see that popularity is something that stuck with you.'' He winked at the two and they grumbled at him. ''Well, how many are in your party? Let me get you a table!''

''WHAT!? You can't get a table before us! We've been waiting here for almost an hour!'' Dartz yelled when he heard that.

''Dartz. What a pleasure to see you! Now why must you throw a fit everywhere I go?'' Seto asked in a pleasant voice. Yuna jabbed him in the ribs with her elbow. ''Ow! What was that for!?''

Yuna glared at him. ''Don't be like that!'' She turned to the aquamarine haired man's group. ''Would you like to join us?''

The whole place gawked at her while Shikio amusedly wrote down the number of people that will have to sit at the same table.

''Alright boys! Bring out the banquet table and place it in the corner and I want three waiters assigned there! Move, move, move!'' In just seventeen seconds, everything was set up and Yuna and Seto led the gawking group to the table.

00000

'' _Seriously_!? You're not kidding?'' Mokuba screeched as they all ate the appetizers.

''Uh-huh!'' Yuna answered. ''We were the reason people started coming here. ''People seemed to think us too cute to not meet us, so they started coming here for small meals and to see the two, as our parents liked to tell us, 'cutest little babies they had ever seen'. Shikio-kun was even often asked at what times and days we come here so people could cuddle us.'' Yuna answered with a quiet giggle.

''That is one of the most embarrassing stories of my life! Just shut up!'' Seto grumbled. He was blushing and was very uncomfortable. He didn't like to be described as _cute_ , no mater what age he had been.

''Anyway, once they tried the food, they decided to stick around and even recommended this place to their friends. The popularity grew with each year until it became what it is! I missed thins place _so_ much! I haven't eaten something as simple but as tasty as this for five years!'' Yuna moaned slightly at the taste of some finger foods.

''Why did you even leave?'' Noah asked. The girl was very interesting and had many stories to tell. He hadn't known, to this day, that Seto disliked cheese. He had found it strange how Seto and Yuna had started dividing their food the second it was placed before them. He had watched in shock, along with everyone else, when the two started trading, filling each other's plate with things they liked. Seto took all of Yuna's garlic and olives, while Yuna took his cheese and mushrooms. They both liked green salad, so that was the only thing they hadn't traded. And that's how he learned that his Seto-nii didn't like cheese. This seems to be a practiced routine for the two.

''My dad died here, but his wish was to be buried in Egypt, so I flew there for his funeral and my grandfather, Shimon, had gotten sick. I was the only one left to overlook the family business, so I had to take over. Besides, I still needed a legal guardian. I was 15 at the time! Shimo died half a year ago, and it was only now decided that I can come back here to meet my grandfather's twin brother and stay with him until I turn 22.''

''Oh. Well, how did you even meet Kaiba-kun?'' Yugi asked. He really hadn't heard anything nice happening to his cousin up to now, and he wondered if she had a nice life at all.

''I don't really know.''

''Huh?'' The whole table, save Seto, chorused.

''We met in the hospital. I was far too young to even know I exist back then!'' This earned Yuna some really strange looks, so Seto decided to clear it all up.

''I've known her since she took her first breath.''

''What do you mean, Nii-sama?'' Mokuba couldn't help but ask. There was no way that this girl had been around that long and that he had never met her. Seto seems to care far too much for her for him to be ashamed of her.

''Our parents and her parents, Mokuba, had grown up together. Our dad, Aknadin Yamiri, was accepted into the Sennen family as their own when grandfather died in the war. Aknamkanon's father took in our dad when they were four and uncle Aknamkanon accepted our father as a brother. That's how they grew up, as brothers. Alexia, Yuna's mom and our mom, Sakura, were college friends and the four met one night at a bar and things went from there. They were really close, even lived one across from another. Alexia and uncle fell in love just as out mom and dad did and they held a double wedding! You should really see the pictures!'' Seto laughed at the memory of seeing Alexia and Aknamkanon tripping Aknadin and Sakura as they danced. It was a picture his mother had never wanted them to see, but Alexia's dad, Shimon, loved to embarrass their parents. Both Alexia and Sakura had been beautiful in their wedding dresses. He felt his heart give a painful pang at the memory of his mother.

Yuna's hand didn't shock him as she gave and took silent support. ''As they lived across from each other, mom moved in with dad and uncle Aknadin moved in with aunt Sakura. As my grandpa told us, they were 'crazy kids' and they stayed that way even as both of our mothers got pregnant. Sakura was three months ahead with Seto, therefore Seto was present when I was born.'' Yuna smiled at all the craziness that they brought with every new year.

''We grew up even closer than our fathers could ever hope to get. Yuna was there for me in every hardship I had.'' Seto said as he gazed fondly at his friend and Yuna smiled at him. ''No matter what stood between us, we stayed best friends. Even today!''

The group could not believe the story they have been told and the look of warmth on the usually cold CEO's face. Just then, the lights dimmed and a woman cleared her voice. They all turned to look towards the little stage where there was an old karaoke machine set up and a grinning elderly woman stood. She spoke, inviting everyone to welcome the old karaoke champions as they show them what they know!

Yuna and Seto groaned even before their names were called out!

''Nii-sama? You sing!?''

Yuna snickered as the CEO avoided eye contact with everyone, but Seto glared at her.

''Fine then, Seto. Ready for a challenge? I bet I can still kick your ass at this!'' There was a challenging gleam in those red eyes that had everyone at the edges of their seats. Seto's eyes flashed as he accepted the challenge.

''You're on!'' With that, both young adults stood. Seto was the first one to go as the owner's wife stopped Yuna to greet her.

''Did you know he could sing?'' Joey asked the two stepbrothers as they watched Seto going over the songs.

Noah could only shake his head and Mokuba was far too speechless to even consider answering. Just how much does this girl know about his brother that he didn't!?

''Ah! Here it is! My favorite. I can't believe that you didn't take it out since the last time we sang!''

Kuriche smiled. ''It was your favorite. We just couldn't!''

''Ready, Seto?'' Yuna smiled up at him and he smirked at her.

''Hit it!''

A catchy beat started playing, surprising everyone that he would choose such a song. First it was slow, yet it grew in speed soon enough.

 _I'm sitting with an empty glass and a broken heart,_

 _Thinking to myself what have I done,_

Seto closed his eyes. He knew the lyrics by heart. It was his favorite song ever since his father died and he and Yuna separated for the first time.

 _Cause as my future got bright we started losing light,_

 _And I couldn't see that you were the one,_

He really regretted not acting o his feelings when he first felt something more than friendship towards his only friend over the years. He'd had plenty of opportunities. He ahd just been scared that he would ruin what they had.

 _So can we push push push rewind,_

 _Go go back in time,_

 _When we were kids sneaking bottles of wine,_

He winked at Yuna and she laughed.

 _Take take take me back, I wanna go back,_

 _Back to what we had! Do you remember when we started this mess,_

 _My heart was beating out of my chest!,_

It was true. When he thought that he had forever lost Yuna when Gozaboro wouldn't let her onto the mansion grounds, he had feared that he had lost her forever. But YUna was stubborn and they stayed friends, Gozaboro even starting to like her.

 _Remember when we stole your dad's car,_

 _I never thought we'd take it that far,_

They had been grounded for a month because of that! He still remembered her father's worried and shocked face as he saw Seto practicing for his driving license!

 _Oh we were flying so high, yeah partners in crime,_

 _So why'd we ever say good bye?,_

He wondered that, even today. He knew that her family had needed her, yet he wanted her to always be there, beside him.

 _Remember when we, when we, had it all_

 _Do you remember when..._

He remembered everything that they ever did and he treasured each memory.

 _Wish I was still the only one running cross your mind,_

He still wanted to be the only guy on Yuna's mind, but maybe he wasn't anymore. When they were kids, Yuna really only talked to him and that had made him feel special.

 _I guess I just wanted you to know_

 _Oh from your ruby lips to your fingertips,_

 _I can't believe I let you go,_

Seto really couldn't. As he gazed at her now, he wondered if all of this shit with Kisara would have happened had Yuna been here.

 _So can we push push push rewind,_

 _Go go back in time,_

 _When we were kids sneaking bottles of wine,_

 _Take take take me back, I wanna go back,_

 _Back to what we had! Do you remember when we started this mess,_

 _My heart was beating out of my chest!,_

''Damn, he's good!'' Joey said as he stared at the CEO in shock.

''You got that right, hun'. He should go for a singer!'' Mai said. the group couldn't look away from the young business tycoon, no matter ho much they wanted to. Seto's baritone voice went nicely with the song and he was flawlessly correct.

 _Remember when we stole your dad's car,_

 _I never thought we'd take it that far,_

 _Oh we were flying so high, yeah partners in crime,_

 _So why'd we ever say good bye?,_

He let his eyes ask the question and he wondered if Yuna got it. By the looks of her sad smile, she understood and answered just like she had all those years ago. She'd had to.

 _Remember when we, when we, had it all_

 _Do you remember when..._

Seto let his emotions seep into his words as he sang the next part. He couldn't help it. He just ... wanted to let Yuna know just how much he had really missed her and what she meant to him.

 _I'm hanging by a thread,_

 _I'm tearing at the seams,_

 _Holding on to what we used to be! and I should let you go..._

 _But I just won't give up up up up up up up!_

And he wouldn't. No, never again. Yuna was home now, and he was going to make sure she never leaves again.

Because Seto Yamiri Kaiba loved Yuna Athena Yami YuGiOh Atem Sennen from the first time he had seen those ruby eyes open.

 _Push push push rewind,_

 _Go go back in time,_

 _When we were kids sneaking bottles of wine,_

 _Take take take me back, I wanna go back,_

 _Back to what we had! Do you remember when we started this mess,_

 _My heart was beating out of my chest (my heart was beating out of my chest!)_

Yuna and Seto willed themselves to remember everything that they have between them as their eyes stay locked.

 _Remember when we stole your dad's car,_

 _I never thought we'd take it that far,_

 _And we were flying so high, yeah partners in crime,_

 _So why'd we ever say good bye?,_

 _Remember when we, when we, had it all!_

''I remember.'' Yuna whispered.

 _Do you remember when?_

As Seto finished, he finally realized that he was singing in front of everyone and that he had just shown them a side of himself that only Yuna used to know. Not even his mother had known, and he had always told her everything ... And Yuna ...

Yuna was smiling widely at him, that fond look they only had for each other present in her eyes. And Seto smiled back at her with the same warmth and love.

 **'' 99.9%''** A computerized voice said and the crowd snapped out of their stupor and clapped with everything they had to show just how much they had liked the performance. Seto saw that their group was gawking at him but he forgot about them as Yuna hugged him.

''And that was out very own Seto Kaiba!'' The guests went even wilder at the name of the singer. Kuriche smiled as she raised her hand for silence. ''And now, his oldest friend. Yuna A. Yami Y. A. Sennen will compete with his score! Give it up for Yuna-chan!'' The crow saluted the girl with an applause and Yuna extracted herself from Seto's arms as she climbed up. She found her own favorite song, smiling at how the song fit her and Seto.

As her gentle soprano voice started singing, the restaurant nearly fainted at how pretty she was while smiling widely for her friend. Seto had never glared so hard in his entire life!

 _Yo, my best friend, best friend 'til the very end_  
 _Cause best friends, best friends don't have to pretend_

Yuna smiled as Seto's eyes widened. This was for their lifelong friendship and the song was perfect for all their crazy adventures that Seto's didn't mention.

 _You need a hand, and I'm right there right beside you_  
 _You in the dark, I'll be the bright light to guide you_

Seto smiled. Yuna was his light in the darkness. Yuna in Yami. The Light of Hope in the Darkness. It fit her quite well.

 _'Member the time, time, times sneaking out the house_  
 _All of the time, time, times that you had your doubts_

True, they always used to sneak out and go to the arcade to play for hours or the park and just gaze up at the stars and the moon. And whenever he doubted himself before Gozaboro had became a decent stepfather, it was Yuna who had been there for him.

 _And don't forget all the trouble we got into_  
 _We got something you can't undo, do_

Seto actually laughed to himself at that. They'd always been troublemakers and it drove everyone who looked after them crazy!

Yuna was inwardly laughing as well. The memories of the angry or irritated faces was far to tempting for her to just have a laughing fit, right there on the stage but she held back.

 _Laughing so damn hard_  
 _Crashed your dad's new car_

Seto glared at her. It had happened when they'd turned 15 and he took one of Gozaboro's keys so he could start learning to drive. However, the keys were from the car that needed it's brakes tuned up and he had crashed the expensive car straight into a tree! And Yuna was there with him. Gozaboro had been livid and Yuna never let him live it down!

 _All the scars we share_

Yuna raised her right elbow, where she had fallen when she and Seto had almost died. Seto raised it as well, remembering how on a school field trip one boy accidentally bumped into Yuna and she slipped, falling off of the cliff and into the river bellow. Seto had immediately jumped after her, and although they were both fine in the end, they both got twin scars from there they hit the rather shallow part of the riverbank. They both cherish the scar, as it is the symbol of how strong their friendship actually is.

 _I promise, I swear_

They swore that day that they will always be there for the other and they kept that promise to this day.

 _Wherever you go, just always remember_  
 _That you got a home for now and forever_

When Aknadin had died, Yuna's family tried taking him and Mokuba in, since they were almost family, but Sakura's sister insisted that she wanted her late sister's kids. Since she was their closest family member, she got custody of the two brothers. Aknamkanon had blamed himself for not being able to allow Seto to stay in his second home instead of with that woman who had never cared for Sakura.

 _And if you get low, just call me whenever_  
 _This is my oath to you_

Yuna always was there when Seto needed her. Like after Sakura's death. The young boy had been so distressed that he refused to eat until Yuna one day took his hand and bought him lunch, saying that he has to eat because of is new younger brother.

 _Wherever you go, just always remember_  
 _You're never alone, we're birds of a feather_  
 _And we'll never change, no matter the weather_  
 _This is my oath to you_

That was also true. Seto had never thought of Mokuba as more important than Yuna and he loved them equally, only in different ways. He and Yuna never changed in how they treated the other, and both hoped that that's how it's going to stay as long as they live.

 _I know I drive you crazy, hmm, sometimes_

Seto smirked ironically. Yeah, Yuna was far too good at annoying people.

 _I know I call you lazy, and that's most times_

He snorted at that. He never liked to study much, since he didn't really need to, hence Yuna, who enjoyed learning new things, loved to call him lazy. They were both exceptional students and had had to share the title of the Honorary Student in their Middle and Primary School.

 _But you complete me, and that's no lie_  
 _You are my tuxedo, and I'm your bow tie_

Yuna winked at her 'other side' and Seto shook his head. Yuna love all those cheesy expressions!

 _We in the car, sing, sing, singing our song_  
 _Rocking the building, tear it down, like we king kong_

Yuna remembered when they'd played music so hard that both houses shook! Sakura had been very angry and only Shimo saved them from a week's worth of lawn duty!

 _And in my eyes, you can do, do no wrong_  
 _You got a best friend sing, sing along_

They both always saw who the other was and they never judged each other. Yuna loved Seto as he was and Seto would rather die than let Yuna change.

 _Laughing so damn hard_  
 _Crashed your dad's new car_  
 _All the scars we share_  
 _I promise, I swear_

 _Wherever you go, just always remember_  
 _That you got a home for now and forever_  
 _And if you get low, just call me whenever_  
 _This is my oath to you_  
 _Wherever you go, just always remember_  
 _You're never alone, we're birds of a feather_  
 _And we'll never change, no matter the weather_  
 _This is my oath to you_

 _Oh ohh, I'll never let you go_  
 _Oh ohh, whoa, this is my oath to you_

And just like Seto, Yuna would never again let go of her friend. They'd been apart far too long and it was time to fix that! To make up for the lost time!

 _Oh ohh, just thought that you should know_  
 _Oh ohh, whoa, this is my oath to you_

 _Yeah..._

 _Wherever you go, just always remember_  
 _That you got a home for now and forever_  
 _And if you get low, just call me whenever_  
 _This is my oath to you_  
 _Wherever you go, just always remember_  
 _You're never alone, we're birds of a feather_  
 _And we'll never change, no matter the weather_  
 _This is my oath to you_

 _Oh ohh_  
 _You should know, you should know, you should know, you should know, yeah_  
 _Oh ohh, whoa, this is my oath to you_  
 _Oh ohh_  
 _Wherever you go, just always remember_  
 _You're never alone, we're birds of a feather_  
 _And we'll never change, no matter the weather_  
 _Oh ohh, this is my oath to you_

When Yuna finished, the result 100% flashed and everyone cheered for her. Seto went over to her and took her into his arms, kissing her forehead as he spun her a little.

''Thank you, Yuna.'' He whispered. ''Thank you for being my friend for all these years, for coming back. For being you!'' He buried hi face into her hair.

''Thank you, Seto.'' She whispered back. ''Thank you for being my friend, for welcoming me back and for forgiving me for leaving, Thank you fro being who you really are!''

They shared a look and both knew that something has changed over the years. However, they couldn't find out as their group came to congratulate them.


	4. Chapter 4

Mokuba and Noah made their way towards the mansion doors as they returned from school, still wondering about the night when they met their older brother's best lifelong friend. The girl was wild, but she had a way of getting Seto to do things he normally wouldn't and that had them wondering about all the things they'd done as kids. Yuna and Seto had told them all about the two car incidents that they caused as youngsters and it had them all shocked speechless. Noah didn't know how Gozaboro hadn't killed them when one of his favorite cars had been destroyed, nor did Mokuba understand how Seto wasn't grounded for life when he hijacked Yuna's dad's car.

They were snapped out of their thoughts when they were greeted by the sight of Hobson quietly opening the front door and motioning for them to be quiet. Not understanding what it was all about, they obeyed and went into the living room as Hobson slowly closed the large doors. There, they stopped and stared. On one of the biggest couches, Yuna was sitting and calmly reading a book that was obviously from the mansion's library. In her lap was a peacefully asleep Seto, his face free of all stress. His body was completely relaxed and he was even snoring cutely, although it was almost unnoticeable quiet.

The two teens gawked as Yuna absentmindedly stroked the brunet hair, her eyes never leaving her book. She only looked up as Kisara once again banged the doors open, probably here to complain their poor older brother's ears off, but she stopped in her tracks and gaped at the sight. It immensely surprised Mokuba that his always alert brother didn't even so much as twitch at the loud bang and just continued sleeping in the beautiful girl's lap.

''What the fucking hell is going oh here!?'' Kisara screeched, and Noah and Mokuba gaped as their brother's only reaction was to turn around and bury his face in Yuna's stomach. Yuna looked up from the book and placed her pointer finger in front of her lip in a 'be quiet' way, but Kisara didn't listen to her and just continued yelling.

The fiery rubies narrowed. ''Go and have your bitchfit elsewhere! Seto had pulled an all-nighter and he needs rest now! So either shut your mouth or I will have the staff throw you out!''

''You can't kick me out! I'm his finance!'' Was the angry reply.

''I can't? Who do you think the staff will chose to listen? Me, who they know for years, or you, who has been a bitch towards every single one of them?'' Kisara stayed silent. ''There, see! That wasn't so hard!'' Yuna returned to her book and the nearby maids giggled at the shocked faces gawking at the girl.

Akiko came to stand beside Hobson, who was just behind the two Kaibas. ''You know, Yuna-sama is the only person I have ever seen to be able to get your brother to take care of himself.''

''Huh?''

Hobson smiled. ''Yuna-sama cares for Seto-sama, so she always criticizes his bad habits, and since Seto-sama cares for her and her opinion, he listens to her. Also, Yuna-sama knows him the best, therefore she knows when to bug him about it and when to just do things like what she did today.''

''What did she do?'' Mokuba asked. almost bouncing on his feet.

Akiko snickered. ''She took his laptop and paperwork and ran out of the mansion, running seven full laps around the whole property before Seto-sama finally caught her in the front. She gave him back his work, and they went to the living room, Yuna-sama reading one of Gozaboro-san's old novels while Seto-sama worked. But he was so tired that he didn't resist as his eyelids started closing and he did what he used to do when they were kids. He lied down and used her lap as a pillow, asleep before he even lowered his head the whole way.'' She paused to look at the adorable duo. ''They used to do this all the time, before. It's a habit that they will never break. Yuna-sama strokes his hair to make sure he stays calm so that he doesn't wake up at every little noise. The action relaxes him and he is now completely stress free and rested!''

Mokuba looks to their head maid and butler. They had been here the longest, so they knew all of the staff the best. ''How long have they been like this?''

Hobson thought for a moment. ''Five hours, I think.''

''What!? Seto-nii never sleeps that long!'' Noah almost yelled, but Akiko shushed him.

''He does with Yuna-sama around. She just seems to have the impossible power to make him take care of himself!'' Akiko chuckled fondly as Seto finally stirs. Instead of immediately waking up, he hugged Yuna's middle and murmurs something only Yuna heard. Noah and Mokuba catch their breath as a beautiful, fond smile appears on the girl's full lips.

"Seto, it's been more than five years since you had to worry about Goza-kun's reaction. It's time to wake up now!" Yuna insists, lightly shaking the brunet's shoulder.

Seto groans and tightens his grip on his friend. "Shut up. I want to sleep a bit more before he comes back." He nozzles his 'pillow' and adds as an afterthought. "And there's no way I slept as long as you say I did; 'tou-san never allowed me to!"

Yuna sighs. "Se-chan, Goza-kun is gone for almost five years now, remember. I left for Egypt and now I'm back and you're acting like a spoiled six years old brat in front of your brothers."

Seto's eyes snapped open. He paled as he saw the shocked amused faces of his two younger teen brothers. "Mokuba! Noah! How long are you standing there?!"

Mokuba snickers. "Sheesh, Nii-sama! And you criticize us about not being a morning person!"

Noah grins. "Hypocrite much?"

Seto glares at his mischievous brothers before snorting. ''Say the two people who could sleep through an atomic bomb explosion and never even realize it happened!'' The reprimanded teens blushed and yelled out their respected elder brother's name as Yuna chuckled. There was a comical silence after that, only broken by a grumbling stomach. Yuna smirked in private victory, knowing full well where the sound was coming from and that she had proven her earlier point to her stubborn friend, as the brunet flushed and the younger Kaibas looked around the room. Gray and blue eyes widened in shock as they landed on their brother's stomach as it once again protested in hunger. Mokuba could only stare in disbelief as his brother actually demanded food without saying anything, something that had never happened before.

''I told you you can't run on such small portions with the way you work~!'' Yuna reprimanded the CEO and he pouted. POUTED! Noah was sure he and his oto-uto were going to die from astonishment as they witnessed a whole new side of their older brother and wondered if this girl was really this important to him.

 _'Nii-sama never acted this way before! Could she be the key to his humanity? I mean, he lets himself be who he is around her, even more so than when it's just me with him. But he has to be strong around me since I'm his little brother. So is he completely relaxed around her?'_ Mokuba wondered as Yuna walked straight into the kitchen and started preparing what looked like a soup. Big gray eyes watched in interest as the cooks gave her space and continued making lunch as the crimson-eyed beauty made a snack of sorts for four. The cooks had never liked anyone cooking in their kitchen and he knew his brother was picky about his foods. How was this girl going to get him to eat that questionable soup?

About 15 minutes later Yuna placed the soup in front of the Kaiba brothers and Mokuba and Noah stared once again as Seto started eating without even a skeptical glance at the food. They nearly jumped out of their skins when he let out a small moan as the tasty food assaulted his taste buns. Yuna ate calmly and Noah decided to try the soup. As soon as he took one sip from his spoon he almost drank the rest in one go! Mokuba watched in amazement as both his brothers took another portion and he tried the soup, gulping it down faster than he did even with his favorite candy!

As Yuna started piling the dishes for the maids to take to the kitchen Mokuba finally asked. ''What was that? It was one of the best things I have ever tasted!''

Yuna smiled and Seto proudly lifted his chin. ''Thank you, but I don't deserve any praise. It was Sakura kaa-san's recipe and she was the one who thought me how to make it.''

Gray eyes widen. ''Mom used to make this?'' Mokuba swallowed hard. He never learned how their mother died but he always thought that he was the cause.

Seto nodded. ''Since our first neighbors were the Sennens, our father had knocked down the wall that was separating our houses and built a small porch that connected us. My room looked directly into Yuna's, father's looked into uncle Aknamkanon's and our front doors were almost touching. It was practically one house so we always ate together. I remember mom and Yuna making meals as I prepare the table and call our fathers that working on this or that together.''

''Really?'' Noah asked. ''Then how did you end up here if you guys had someone that close?'' It has been bugging him ever since Yuna introduced herself as Seto's lifelong friend. And if what she says is true that her family was more than capable of taking in the now Kaiba brothers.

''Because our aunt and uncle got greedy and took all that our parents left us. They used the fact that they are our only blood relatives in court and it ended as their victory despite Aknamkanon Sennen being better financially established.'' Seto cleared with a growl.

Yuna gripped his hand as he started closing off and it caused the teens to raise an eyebrow. In their opinion the two friends were a bit too _touchy-feelly_ for just friends! ''We couldn't find the new address they took you guys to. It was the first time I was separated from Seto. By the time we found you, it was too late. I only got to visit you once and the next day they had shifted you off to some orphanage.''

''The reason you haven't seen her in the orphanage was because she wasn't allowed on the grounds therefore I had to go out so we could talk or play. I used to do it while you took your afternoon nap or were going to attend some activity those morons planed.'' Seto added, addressing Mokuba. ''After a few moths of this arrangement, Gozaboro turned up and I challenged him to a game of chess. I won and we were adopted and came here.''

There was silence as neither of the young adults spoke. It was getting to Mokuba and he finally asked what happened after that.

''I had left a note that they were to give Yuna, but the bitch from the orphanage tore it up and threw it out. Yuna didn't know where I was and we hadn't spoken or seen each other for two whole moths. I started doubting that she will ever come and that she ever cared when one morning there was someone shouting my name during one of my lessons.''

''It took me a few tries to realize that the social workers weren't going to allow me to see Seto. I started coming a few times a day, but they still didn't let me see him. Something was fishy so I asked one of the nicer kids there and he told me a businessman came and adopted you and Seto. I walked up to the woman who had threw me out more than once before I found that out and slapped her, demanding that she tell me where you were.'' Yuna said. ''She never did and she changed her workplace so no one else knew where you were. I asked the kids for the man's description or last name, but they had all been too focused on toys. One girl did, however, tell me that Seto had challenged the man to a game of chess and won, therefore was adopted. I started researching the best chess player in Domino, but the choice was too big. I went back to the orphanage with my father, but they wouldn't tell even him and while he was negotiating with them I searched Seto's file, or what was left of it. I found Goza-kun's picture out of some article that states he still holds the title as the best chess player in the world and I took a guess.''

Akiko suddenly added. ''The day Yuna-sama came to the mansion for the first time was the day I started working here as a regular.''

Yuna nodded. ''Anyway, I went to the address my father found only to see this giant mansion here. They wouldn't allow me in, but I drew Seto and Gozaboro's attention.''

''That was the first time I ran out of lesson and it had pissed Gozaboro off. But since I was convinced that Yuna didn't give a shit about me, I was really mean until she told me why she wasn't around.'' Seto said as he looked at said girl. ''That happened the fifth day he came here when she knocked me to the ground and forced me to listen.''

Yuna chuckled at the memory. It was far to short though. ''Goza-kun didn't let me see Seto so I often did everything I could to annoy him, starting with the silly nickname. It took me four, or was it five moths? Yeah, about five moths. It took me five moths to convince him, and he only agreed because I beat him at chess like Seto had. After that, I slowly got more liberty in the mansion and I became closer to the man who adopted my best friend. Things went on better from that point and I even started attending Seto's lessons and KC's parties.''

''What!?'' the two teens gasped.

The young adults nodded. Seto was really enjoying all these reactions from his brothers. Usually he had to endure their teasing about his views on their friends, but now he had the pleasure to take them by surprise. He looked to Yuna when he felt her tugging on his sleeve.

''Hm?''

Yuna looked actually shy about something and it drew Seto's attention. Yuna was the most confident girl he knew and to see her bashful, especially around him, was a very rare sight.

''Um, Seto ... Have you been by the houses?''

''Huh?'' All three Kaibas said intelligently, before Seto almost hit his forehead.

''Of course! Your family should still have half of the house!''

Yuna smiled as the two teens whipped their heads from their brother to his friend. ''No, Seto. We bought your house as well.''

''What!?'' The brunet couldn't believe it! The place that held all those memories ... It was still available to him!

''Would you like to come with me and check it out?'' Yuna titled her head to the side and Seto thought that it was the most adorable thing in the world.

''I guess ... ''

Mokuba bounced on the balls of his feet. ''Can we come too?'' He asked as he slung an arm around Noah's shoulder. ''I want to see how our house looked like, since I don't really remember!''

Yuna and Seto chuckled. ''Of course you can. It's your house, too, you know!'' With that, Yuna took Seto's hand and dragged him out to the car garage, the teens following closely behind them. Mokuba and Noah watched in fascination as Seto laughed with Yuna as she talked about all the things that they did around the house and the neighborhood.

''Remember when father nearly had a heart attack when I jumped into your room from my window?'' Yuna asked as the four settled into the brunet's car.

Seto chuckled, still recalling Aknamkanon's scared shitless face.

''Huh?'' Noah asked as they all buckled up.

''You see,'' Seto started, ''It happened a few moths before you were born. We had messed up the living room beyond recognition and our dad's grounded us. Mom was on a check up when it happened. Since our bedroom windows look at each other, Yuna and I talked over the window and she decided that she wants to wrestle. She got up on the window sill and jumped just as our fathers came out of the house. Uncle had screamed bloody murder as she flew over their heads. She landed straight on me-''

''The best landing ever!'' The teens snickered as Seto glared playfully at his friend when she interrupted him.

''No, it was not!'' Yuna snickered. ''As I was saying ... After that, we were always literally grounded on the ground floor, so that means our fathers' home offices. And since their offices look at each other as well, Yuna and I would sneak in and play games for hours and they never even realized it!''

The teens burst out laughing as they couldn't believe that two eight year olds tricked their life superiors.

''There it is!'' Yuna pointed out the window and Mokuba and Noah sobered up and took in the sight of the house. Both houses were almost identical. Brown, two-story buildings that had a nice, elegant old feel to them, yet were all too cozy. There was a porch connecting a pair of side doors that Yuna and Seto had mentioned, and they didn't lie about almost every room looking into the other house! There was a small garden in the front and Mokuba remembered having a backyard he used to play in. The houses weren't big, but the were designed to look rich and the two Kaiba teen had to wonder why Seto never thought of coming here. It looked far more homey than the mansion did, despite all the luxury.

''I'm guessing that Seto never came by here because it brought up too many memories.'' Yuna said as Seto left the car and stared silently at his old home. ''After I left to fulfill my father last wish and never came back, these houses were only watched over by one of our old neighbors that loved us as kids. She died six months ago, so I arranged for a amid to clean up once a week. Everything is the same as we left it.''

Yuna and the teens exited the car and the crimson eyed girl quickly took the eldest Kaiba's hand and squeezed it reassuringly. The boys blinked as Seto drew the girl nearer to him as the pair started towards the houses. Yuna started pulling out a key from her pants pocket when they heard familiar voices no far away.

''I'm tellin' ya, Tris! The neighbors told me that no one entered that house for years! They said that the owners moved overseas and that's that.'' One voice said in a heavy Brooklyn accent.

''That doesn't mean it's abandoned or a haunted house, Joey.'' Another voice said as they heard footsteps and the four turned to see what was going on. Tristan and Joey were making their way towards them with the Bakuras next to them and the elder twin looked annoyed by the other two boys' consistent chatter.

''Don't ya see the sense behind it?'' The blond continued arguing with his friend.

''Uh, no?''

''Oh come on! Even Bakura's here and ya don't believe me!?''

''Fool! I'm here to see if there are any riches in that house and nothing else!'' The albino snapped at the two and Ryou reprimanded him when they noticed Yuna and Seto getting ready to go into the houses.

''Hey guys!'' The gentle young man said as he waved at them and Joey pointed out that even the Kaibas were here to see the haunted house. Seto and Yuna growled at the blond and Bakura finally asked what they were doing there.

''We're checking out our old house!'' Mokuba excitedly exclaimed before anyone else could even begin to speak.

''Old house?'' The new quartet asked.

Yuna nodded her head. ''The houses where Seto and I grew up in! We haven't been here since I left for Egypt five years ago, but an old neighbor has been keeping the place clean until recently.''

Joey snorted. ''Okay, Kaiba. This pretense has gone for long enough! Just how far are you going to go just so you could get rid of an annoying girl?''

Seto arched an eyebrow. ''You think I have nothing better to do then make all of this up?''

The blond just crossed his arms and Seto sighed.

Yuna shook her head. ''Ask anyone who lived here for ten years or more, and they'll definitely know of the boy who stole and crashed his friend's father's car.''

''YUNA!'' Seto whipped his head in the girl's direction as his cheeks flamed in mortification.

Yuna looked at him in a rather bemused fashion. ''It's true!''

The others watched in shocked amusement as Seto tried to snatch Yuna up, but the petite girl was faster in escaping him. They both laughed, completely forgetting about everything around them as the brunet gave chase. Yuna acted on instinct alone as she ran to the doors on the right, unlocked them and ran in, Seto hot on her heels. The house that has been quiet like a tomb once again roared with childish laughter, causing many old neighbors and inhabitants of the street to walk out on the curb. Finally, the Kaiba brothers and other observers heard a girlish scream and a smug laugh, soon followed by the sight of the triumphant Seto carrying a flailing Yuna over his shoulder as she yelled at him to put her down. Even as they made their way to Seto's little brothers and the stunned albinos and idiots, Seto tried not to outright spank his childhood friend. Yuna was sniggering helplessly all the way.

Mokuba was so happy to see genuine laughter in his brother's eyes that he almost forgot that the entire neighborhood was watching them. Noah watched as many older people started gasping and saying that they can't believe their eyes.

"It's Seto! I thought he had been adopted after his parents' death!"

"Isn't that the girl you told me about, dad? Yuna, was it?"

"Ahh, all the noise their making! Just like old times!"

Upon hearing many familiar voices, Yuna and Seto finally took in the crowd of observers. When they realized that they were being rude, they immediately straightened themselves and bowed in greeting to their once neighbors, like Sakura, Aknamkanon and Aknadin had drilled into them. Most of the people were instantly by their sides, catching up on everything that has been happening in their lives.

They talked with the group for nearly an hour before they left them to their old homes as the neighbors went on with their own business. Joey was still skeptical that Seto was making it all up, so he was the first to follow the pair into the houses. It wasn't nearly as petite as it may look on the outside. It was a two story building with a lot of thought and style visible in its design. From the entrance hall you go straight into the living room and the dinning room was just next to it, leading to the kitchen. Across the entrance door and down the hall were the stairs leading to the bedrooms. The farthest one from the stairs used to be Seto's and it did, indeed, look into a room in the next house that seemed to belong a teenage girl. On both floors there was a bathroom and in the backyard was an entrance into the basement.

As they looked around the little house, Mokuba and Noah doing their best to see everything at once and Bakura lounging on the big couch, they suddenly heard the turning of a key in the keyhole. Everyone was on alert as the doors opened and they could hear two male voices explaining how the house was up for sale since the last owner moved out of the country. As the party walked into the living room, the two leading men stopped dead in their tracks.

Joey was fast to accuse Kaiba of lying but when Yuna walked out of the kitchen after fetching them all a glass of water the two men yelled out ''YOU!'' and pointed a finger at the red-eyed girl. Seto was quick to recognize his older cousins but they didn't seem to remember him, other than the fact that he was the CEO of Kaiba Corp.

Yuna raised an eyebrow at her friend's relatives. She never liked that side of Seto's family. His aunt never loved her own sister and was jealous of her for as long as Yuna knew the woman. She hated her for getting a more responsible and far more intelligent and lovelier husband than herself. She envied her for having a bigger house and better friends. She down right despised her for her older son being a genius when neither her kids weren't even considered smart. Yuna had half expected Natsuko, Sakura's older sister, to dance with happiness as the woman's coffin was finally buried. She may have taken Seto and Mokuba in when Aknadin died, but she hadn't done it because she cared for them. She had wanted to keep Seto and introduce him as her own son, but the young brunet had refused to let go of his brother and so he ended up in the orphanage. After they were shifted off, Yuna had come to look for them, but the bitch wouldn't tell her at which orphanage she left the old Yamiri brothers at. She then put their house up for sale, and Yuna's father had a hard time getting it back from them.

Her sons, Luke and Jack, weren't any better, from what Seto had told her after she found him in the orphanage. He said that they had liked to take what little toys he and Mokuba had and not allow the younger boy to play until Seto beat them up for it. Seto would then be sent to his room with no supper, but that ended up only helping Seto since Gozaboro first liked to give Seto those insane tasks for food and sleep. Also, the CEO's fighting skills began then, and in the orphanage he also had to fight older boys for teasing his otouto. After that, Gozaboro had put Seto through immense training in martial arts and the brunet was now one of the best world fighters.

Luke was the first to grab Yuna by her upper arm and tried to drag her out of the house, but Seto wasn't about to allow that to happen so he took his older cousin by the wrist and threw him out the door. He would have liked it more if he had let him go so he could exit through the window, but he didn't want to damage his old home. Jack was quick to try and defend his brother, but he ended up the same way. The small family with two kids ran out after Yuna apologized for the two lying about the house being on sale.

By the time Jack and Luke got back into the house, Yuna and Seto were standing side by side, ready for a fight. The brothers didn't dare attack again, but they weren't about to let the crimson-eyed girl win just because she had some fighter friend. Yuna glared at the two, but Seto was down-right trying to kill them with his gaze. He found it ironic how these two had always called him and Mokuba trash, but now the two Yamiri brothers are the most famous and richest family, along with Noah of course, in the entire world.

''What are you doing here, Sennen?'' Luke growled out as he balled his fists. ''I thought you hightailed for Egypt years ago. What brought you back here, to this house?''

Yuna growled at the two as her sharp eyes became flashing, angry red slits. ''I have been in Egypt, but why I'm back has nothing to do with you. Why are you in my home? Trying to sell something that's not yours?''

Jack harshly laughed at that and sneered at the pretty girl. ''You left. We thought you finally gave up on searching for that loser you called a friend your entire life, but I guess we were wrong.'' The two younger Kaibas were ready to kill the two older guys, but they couldn't get in front of Yuna and Seto, who were like a protective wall. They all almost jumped out of their skins when Seto released a Gozaboro-like laugh. It sent chills down the spines of everyone who didn't know that the man had changed, but Yuna just shook her head. It was a fake laugh, even for Gozaboro, used to scare the shit out of someone and it always worked.

When Seto stopped laughing like a maniac, he sneered at his two cousins.

''So, last time was trash and now it's loser?'' The two looked over to the CEO in confusion and flinch at the glare he was sending his way.

''Um, Mr Kaiba, I don't know why you are here, but be assured that if this girl is selling the house, she had no right to do so! It doesn't belong to her.''

Seto barked a laugh that had everyone flinching at the sudden sound. ''Yes, you're right. It belongs to two boys, Seto and Mokuba Yamiri, who were adopted by Gozaboro Kaiba and I wonder where they are now.''

Seto watched in sick amusement as his two cousins paled as they finally realized who was in front of them and whimpered at the thought of all the ways their younger relative could take his revenge.

''Now that I see you understand who you're dealing with,'' Seto started as he came to stand in front of the two older men and they flinched with his every quiet step, that sounded louder than explosions in their ears. When the tall brunet stopped in front of them, they tried desperately to hide in their clothes. ''Why don't you tell me all the theories you had of my fate, seeing as I'm a genius but can't seem to figure out why this _trash_ would draw attention to himself.''

The two only gulped and Yuna had to hold back a snicker. Joey, Tristan and the two Bakuras were watching in stunned shock, while Noah had to wonder if Mokuba still disliked them for how they had treated him when the two brothers had stayed with them, seeing as the raven-haired boy was now beside his brother to show them that they had stayed together all these years.

They heard a snort from the door and all turned to see a woman that looked a little like the two guys as well as Mokuba. The woman had short, black hair and brown eyes. She wan't all that tall, but she was taller than the only other female in the house and she was sneering at the two brothers and the three-color haired girl.

''Natsuko.'' The two friends instantly growled at the woman and Seto pushed Mokuba behind him again.

''Well, well ,well. Looks like you actually succeeded in life, ey Seto.''

Yuna stepped in front of her and said one word in a deadly tone of voice that promised torture if she were disobeyed. ''Leave!''

Natsuko laughed snidely. ''This house is as much mine as it is yours.''

''Wrong!'' Seto thundered, snapping the woman's attention back to himself. ''This house is hers as much as its mine or Mokuba's! This house never belonged to you, and that was proved so when my uncle took it back from you before you could sell it!''

She narrowed her eyes. ''My husband never took this house from me.''

Seto looked so disgusted that one would have thought he saw the most gruesome thing in the world. ''If I remember correctly, I have never called that man my uncle. I had only one uncle, and that was my father's best friend, Aknamkanon. And I'm no longer related to you, even on paper. Gozaboro made sure of that.''

''And what does that have anything to do with what's happening now?'' The woman growled.

Seto's smile was sharp like glass. ''It means I can throw you out and have you sued for trespassing.'' No sooner than this words were spoken, Roland and a dozen bodyguards appeared and dragged the family out, the three protesting and cursing all the way.

Yuna and Seto watched in satisfaction as they were thrown out on their behinds and waved them from the doorway.

When they turned around, Yuna smiled at the shocked faces of her cousins friends.

''So, who's up for tea?''


	5. Chapter 5

It's already been two weeks since Yuna returned to Domino and Seto understood full well that she's the only reason things started looking less glum. Ever since the girl returned, Kisara started coming by the mansion less, since Yuna always knew how to shut her up in just a few sentences. The crimson-eyed girl's sharp tongue was enough to make Seto laugh and Kisara couldn't match her quick mind. The two younger Kaibas also seem to finally accept her as she is, and not some actor or something, but it still took him by surprise to see their older brother sleeping with hi head in the girl's lap when they returned home. They were slowly trying to get used to that, too, but it was taking longer than they thought it would. The mansion's staff had never been this cheery, since they got to see Yuna everyday and Kisara even less.

One day, Yuna had surprised the brothers when she came to the Kaba Corp building, and Mokuba and Noah had to rile back in their shock as a party was thrown when the employees saw her and heard that she won't be leaving again. Seto's secretary, Ms Kaomi, explained that Yuna loved to help out in the company, no matter how small or big a task may be. Gozaboro had, of course, forbidden her from helping Seto in his 'homework' projects, but Yuna had full freedom of what and how to do things in Kaiba Corp, all over the world. Yuna was actually their NED (non-executive director) for years now, and both boys were surprised that they hadn't noticed it by now.

Other than finding out they had a NED, Mokuba found out that he was not responsible for his mother's death. As it turns out, both the Sennens and Yamiris loved to record every moment of Seto and Yuna's life, as well as the life before they were around. In the video of Mokuba's birth, it is clear that Sakura survived labor and was doing just fine, but Yuna explained that she had rushed off to help her sister with something and that she and Aknadin had ended up in a car crash. The man had survived, but Sakura had only once gotten to hold her child and never even got to say goodbye.

Mokuba had burst into tears as he watched Seto cradling his head while he rocked his little body as he slept, Yuna sitting right next to him. The boy now had solid proof that the two had known each other for a very long time, but he still found it hard to believe that Seto was there when Yuna was born. Seto would be far too young for something like that, unless he was a baby as well. He had asked Yuna to show him that video, but Yuna said that that video was in Seto's possession. When he had asked his Nii-sama about it, Seto said that the video is a message he should give Yuna one day, when she needs it and no sooner than that.

Even thought the boy had pouted and even faked crying, Seto wouldn't give in. Realizing that whatever was on the tape was really important, he let Seto be.

Mokuba and Noah had feared that Yuna and Seto would get in a fight because Yuna had shown them things that the brunet never wanted them to know, but the two had just playfully bickered until they ended up wrestling on the floor, laughing their heads off. It was incredible to see the stoic mask slip completely as the two did anything and how Seto would relax at just hearing the girl's name. Not even Mokuba had this much affect on the young businessman.

Today, Mokuba and Noah were telling the Yugi-tachi, as they call them, about all the things that are happening in their house. Most of them had let their jaws drop at the things they told them and Mai had joked how it's amazing that Yuna could both make Kisara run for her money in everything, but also that she could make the stoic Seto Kaiba relax. Bakura had to comment on what they saw in the old houses and Joey had to admit that maybe the two really are childhood friends. When the two boys mentioned Mokuba's birth and the cause of Sakura's death, they were relieved that the sweet boy no longer blamed himself, but at the mention of there existing evidence that Seto was there when Yuna was born everyone was ready to search the whole mansion to find it.

However, their plan failed as the group stood speechless as they witnessed Yuna and Seto chasing each other in the front lawn as Yuna dangled a stack of papers at the brunet. At the door stood Akiko, Roland and Hobson while Fugata made sure no one that's not supposed to see the usually cold CEO laughing is around. The pretty girl was a few feet in front of the tall man as she giggled and taunted him in a language the group, except Bakura and the Ishtars, didn't understand. Said people almost had a heart attack as the CEO answered back in the same language and Mokuba had to ask Malik why he looked ready to faint.

As the two continued running around, Bakura explained that they were speaking in ancient Egyptian, something that shouldn't have been possible for Kaiba since there's no way he could have learned it. Stopping to explain how both their fathers were raised on ancient traditions, Yuna forgot that her friend was chasing her and she ended up on the ground with a triumphant Seto tickling her as a punishment for once again interrupting his work. Yuna just squirmed under the CEO until she broke free and made a mad dash for the back yard, where Gozaboro's stables were.

Going after her, Seto yelled for his friend to return his work to him before he really got mad, but Yuna just laughed it off, but sprinted even faster as she saw Seto closing in on her. Knowing that his long legs would catch him his prise, Seto forced himself to speed up just a little more. It surprised everyone else at how much speed and stamina both of the young adults had, especially Yuna since she was a lot shorter.

Just as they all thought that Seto was finally going to succeed, Yuna used her secret weapon. Whistling in a special signal that only three people knew what it meant, Yuna gave off one final burst of speed as two neighs were heard before galloping hows followed the sound. Smirking, Yuna made a turn for the stables just as a pair of pure-blooded Arabs, one black and one white, ran out, heading for her.

Fearing that the two stubborn stallions that had never allowed anyone near them had broken lose and were going to run over the girl, Mokuba and Noah made a made dash, yelling out warnings that Yuna ignored. The gang was quick to follow them, but they all stumbled to a stop as the black male Arab turned in such a way to allow Yuna to jump on him. The white mare ran happily beside one of their fastest horses as they both neighed their greetings and Yuna laughed at their antics.

Playfully swearing, Seto whistled for his own horse, a beautiful bey called Ginger and he followed the black Phantom and white Sandbreaker. The white mare's name often lead people to believe she was a male, but it was her incredible speed that had gotten her the name. Only her older twin, Phantom, had ever won in a race, justifying his own name that he was as fast as a phantom in the black night. The two horses may have tolerated Gozaboro, Mokuba and Noah and they might love Seto, but they never allowed anyone to ride them, ever!

Stopping after what Yuna felt like had been hours of ridding and switching from one of her horses to the other, the crimson-eyed beauty got off of Phantom's back and watched in amusement as Ginger eagerly nuzzled her as soon as Seto got off. Snadbreaker and Phantom whined in protest, but Yuna just chuckled at them. The pout on her friend's face was also one of the adorable things she had missed. Every time that they raced, either it be Phantom or Snadbreaker, Seto could never defeat her. And although Ginger was a beautiful and fast horse, not to mention as prideful as her master, she could never stay angry at her fellow horses. Ginger had never been accepted by the other horses in the stables when she had arrived, only the twins played with her since they were all pretty young when she got there. Phantom and Snadbreaker were Yuna's Arabs, children of her fathers old mare. The two never liked anyone other than the three-color haired girl and thus were often viewed as worthless horses, but they were the healthiest and fastest of their breed that never had any training to become so fast.

Ginger was Seto's Christmas gift from Gozaboro when he was twelve and she had taken a liking to both the blue-eyed boy and his best friend quite quickly. Although she was fast and a great jumper, the two twins were far faster than her. It annoyed her greatly, but she had accepted it over the years and just liked to try to outrun them, just for the hell of it. She was about the same age as the twins, maybe a few months older but they were the same generation.

Mokuba and Noah watched in a fascinated manner as the horses glared at each other as they fought for Yuna's attention, only to refocus that glare on Seto as he took the opportunity to draw his friend's attention to himself. Yuna just chuckled at their antics, having grown used to it over the years.

"So, you were really telling the truth ..." Was all anyone could say. They all knew very well that the twin horses didn't allow anyone else to ride them, and they usually didn't even bother with strangers when they come to see the prize horses. Yet they let Yuna ride them and were now trying to get her attention back to them along with Ginger, while Seto smugly held the girl close.

"Did you think I wasn't? Even after seeing the whole thing at our house?" Both Yuna and Seto said.

''You were at there house?'' The others chorused and the said teens blushed guiltily. Before they could answer, they heard Kisara screeching from a little far ahead. It was only then that Seto realized that he was holding Yuna around the waist. He had all but forgotten about his 'bride to be' since she hadn't even stayed for lunch that day she had caught him sleeping with his head in his Yuna's lap. Not that he cared. As far as he was concerned, Kisara could go and fuck herself. He didn't want her around in the first place, especially to the place where he and Yuna shared so many memories. It had been hard enough to stop himself from calling out to his parents and neighbors, since they were no longer there to answer.

Kisara fumed as she watched Seto drawing Yuna even closer instead of letting go. She now knows who the girl really is and it scared her. Kisara still remembered what Yuna had told her about her father's position of mayor easily being handed to someone else, and it made the white-haired girl wonder if Yuna was planing to do something about it. She knew that the instant her father was no longer the head of the city, Kaiba Corp would forever be safe in Domino. Kisara had to, she just _had_ to get rid of this annoying pest that is Yuna Athena Yami YuGiOh Atem Mouto Sennen.

Yuna grinned from ear to ear as she saw the white annoyance. ''Kisara, what a pleasant surprise! What brings you to our humble adobe?'' Noah and Mokuba had to bite down on their cheeks to stop themselves from laughing as Kisara's eyebrow twitched.

''Just who the fuck do you think you are to call this place your home!? And I'll be here for no reason if I damn want to!''

Seto scowled at his 'fiancé', but he didn't say anything because Yuna beat him to it.

''But this place _is_ my home, remember? Goza-kun gave me shares and I'm glad that he did. You know, I did some research ... ''

This had everyone looking at her with curiosity, except Kisara who looked on with dread. She gulped. ''What kind of r-research?''

''About the law of this fair city and I've come across an interesting little detail.'' Yuna said as she smugly smirked as she nuzzled more into Seto's hold out of habit.

''W-what are you talking about!?'' The mayor's daughter finally snapped, feeling that whatever the girl has found is a danger to her and her father's positions.

''Wouldn't you like to know?'' Yuna said with a wink as she left Seto's arms and started leading her two horses back to the stables. Seto was quick to follow her with Ginger as they left a fuming Kisara behind them with Yugi and his friends since Mokuba and Noah had been fast to follow the pair.

After Yuna got her horses settled in, she let Seto lead them back into the mansion, where a dutiful Akiko and an amused Hobson had already prepared some of the two friends' favorite snacks, along with the things that the younger Kaibas and their friends liked. Akiko smirked at Kisara as the woman wrinkles her nose at the food and it didn't go unnoticed by the group as they laughed. What surprised them was when Seto didn't lead them to the living room like they had expected. Instead, the CEO opened the door to his private arcade and their jaws dropped at the sight of every game ever made.

No wonder the three Kaibas were so good at games. They had a lot to practice on!

Yuna quickly chose a video game and was slightly surprised when Mokuba beat Seto to the punch and took the other controller. "Don't look so surprised. This is my favourite game, and I sometimes share first place with Seto, so get ready to lose!"

Yuna chuckles in good humor. "So arrogant. Just like Se-chan always was. Well, we'll see who is the victor after we play the game, ne?"

The game announced the begging and everyone was surprised that not ten seconds later, Yuna won the first round. Mokuba gawked at her as she smiled sheepishly and they played the second and third round, all won by Yuna even after Mokuba pulled off his usually killer move.

"How ... ?" Was all Mokuba could say and Yuna shrugged.

"I like games."

Noah was the first to challenge her to another game, a labyrinth game he liked best, and they started playing at the hardest level. It took even Seto about ten minutes to get it right, but Yuna did so in about half the time.

As the aquamarine-haired boy's jaw dropped, Tea challenges Yuna to Dance Dance Revolution. She thought she could win since she was practicing to become a dancer, but she fell to her knees as Yuna finished with the score 100%. After that, everyone tried to defeat the crimson-eyed girl, even Kisara in a fighting game ahe was surprisingly good at, but Yuna always came out as the victor. All the while, Seto sat back and watched until finally they all gave up and joined him at the couches.

"I don't get it. How can you beat us all in so many different games? It makes no sense!" Joey finally exclaimed. Even Yugi, who the blond knew was only ever defeated by Kaiba, lost like he was an amateur rather than a game addict.

"Well~", Seto said as Yuna sat beside him. "I guess I _should_ have told you that I used to call her _'the Queen of Games'_ since she can win _any and every_ game in existence." The others stared at him as he smugly pulled a slightly blushing Yuna to him. Kisara saw red and just as she was about to lash out, Seto coughed awkwardly. ''She's the only one who had ever defeated me in chess and DM.''

''WHAT!?'' Everyone snapped unexpectedly, not believing what they were hearing. DM, or Duel Monsters, was Seto's favorite game and he was the champion for the past who know how many years! And Seto was officially the chess world champion after he defeated Gozaboro so the man would adopt him and Mokuba, so that means a double world champion.

Seto nodded. ''I never could beat her. In either game.''

That was it. Mokuba watched in amusement as Joey and Yugi, who had tried every way to get a win against his older brother, fainted. Kisara fumed and got up, leaving. Seto snorted at the disappointed look he caught in her eyes as she turned slightly to see if he was going to go after her.

''So, if you won against Seto in both games,'' Noah began, ''Then how come no one knows that he was defeated?''

Yuna shrugged as she remembered that particular argument she had also won. ''Seto wanted to announce it, but I didn't. He was the head of the new gaming department of Kaiba Corp. and I knew that the employees respected his reputation as undefeated and that's why he had such a good team. That, and he was just getting a fan base. If the world heard that he was defeated, his department would have to close pretty soon.''

''You are out NED. It would have given us even more popularity if you had been declared my only rival.'' Seto grumbled, still remembering that debate in front of Gozaboro and the whole Big 5. ''I mean, our NED defeating the creator of the game would have been quite enough to rise the new gaming department's popularity especially since he also wanted to make you a stock holder for his company, too.''

''You defeated the guy who made chess? Isn't chess hundreds of years old?'' Tristan asked as he rubbed the side of his head with his left pointer finger.

''Yeah, since the 6th century in India.'' Both Yugi and Yuna said in the same time and Joey stared at the two now cousins.

''That was just weird.'' Tea decided. It was one thing when one of their twin friends did that, but these two don't even know each other as far as she knows. In fact, the day Yuna first came was the very first time Yugi met this girl.

''No, she didn't defeat the guy who invented chess.'' Seto said with a roll of his eyes. ''She defeated the creator of Duel Monsters, Maximilian Pegasus.''

Duke glared at the CEO. ''No way! You can lie about her being your friend all you want, but there is no way Pegasus was defeated!''

''Listen here, you little punk, Seto growled, ''I will personally kil-''

''KAIBA-BOY!'' The doors of the gaming room burst open and everyone turned to see a man in a red suit entering with Akiko hurrying after him with a hesitant look on her face. ''Surprise!''

Yuna chuckled as everyone stared at the flamboyant silver-haired CEO. ''Lupus in fabula.''


	6. Chapter 6

_Last time:_

 _''No, she didn't defeat the guy who invented chess.'' Seto said with a roll of his eyes. ''She defeated the creator of Duel Monsters, Maximilian Pegasus.''_

 _Duke glared at the CEO. ''No way! You can lie about her being your friend all you want, but there is no way Pegasus was defeated!''_

 _''Listen here, you little punk, Seto growled, ''I will personally kil-''_

 _''KAIBA-BOY!'' The doors of the gaming room burst open and everyone turned to see a man in a red suit entering with Akiko hurrying after him with a hesitant look on her face. ''Surprise!''_

 _Yuna chuckled as everyone stared at the flamboyant silver-haired CEO. ''Lupus in fabula.''_

 _And now:_

Seto tensed up at the ridiculous nickname only one person dared to call him during a business meeting as well as in everyday life. Pegasus swept across the room faster than anyone would have expected and without really looking took his long time partner. Duke gapped at his idols familiarity with the younger CEO and Mokuba and Noah snickered by the disgusted look on their brother's face. It's not that Seto hated Pegasus ... He just didn't like the man's over affectionate behavior that happened more than not. Especially during business matters.

''Pegasus!'' The brunet growled out in warning, but was ignored as said reprimanded man just kept babbling about how long it has been and how everyone else in the business world was boring in comparison to his _friend_ , ''Kaiba-boy'', and things like that. It's not like they weren't familiar enough with each other to be friends, they were a bit more so since Pegasus knew of Yuna, and that disturbed the young businessman more than the familiarity itself. If Pegasus ever decides to turn against him, Yuna could be in a lot of trouble.

''I am sorry, Seto-sama, but he wouldn't listen. As soon as he heard where you were, he just walked off on his own.'' Akiko said as she bowed in apology.

Seto waved her off with, ''It's fine,'' before once again trying to get Pegasus to let go. He couldn't believe he was going to take the easy way out, but he had to. They had witnesses, damn it! ''Hey, Pegasus. You remember my friend Yami, right?''

Yuna froze.

Pegasus looked at Seto like he had grown a second head as he finally released him temporarily. Pegasus couldn't help it. Seto was just far too cute for his age. ''It's a bit hard to forget her, Kaiba-boy. You should know that by now.'' It surprised the silver-haired CEO that Kaiba hadn't snapped at him like he usually does, but he figued this strange question was somehow related to the other's relaxed manor.

''Well,'' Seto moved aside and left Yuna in open view of the red-clad businessman. ''She came back. Say 'Hi', Yuna.''

Pegasus stared at the now scowling girl as she sent a pointed look at her childhood friend before she greeted him. Resembling one of his toons, Pegasus jumped the second he saw Yuna and wrapped her into a bone crushing hug as he started babbling about missing her and demands that she plays against him again.

"Um, we'll see about that. I guess it's good to see you?"

"Oh,it's most wonderful to meet up with you again! Kaiba-boy must have been lonely without you here, every day all day long. I know that I missed you, so he must have been suffering without you!" The man cheerily continued a conversation all by himself and Yuna quickly drew closer to Seto. An idea hit her and she drew everyone's (except Pegasis', since he was still occupied with his monologue) attention.

"How about a game of hide and seek in the mansion. The winner gets one request." This is going to be so amusing and fun that Yuna couldn't wait!

''Any request?'' Kisara questioned, already knowing what she wanted.

''Other than someone's death, yes.''

''Okay, but how's this going to go?'' Mokuba asked.

''Since you and Noah know this house best, you two will look for us. We'll be in pairs.''

''Dibs on Yuna!'' Joey yelled,but shut up when Seto glared at him. ''Or, maybe not.''

''Oooh! I would love to play with you kids!'' Pegasus gushed and Duke instantly said he wanted to be on his team.

Mai took Tea's arm and stated that girls should stick together. Bakura and Malik instantly formed a team and Ryou went over to Yugi. Joey and Tristan were a team and poor Marik was stuck with Kisara. Seto hugged his childhood friend close to himself.

''Every room except our bedrooms and my study are allowed. The kitchen, however, is a battlefield at this time of the day so you are risking your life if you go in there.'' Seto said as Mokuba and Noah complained about having to be it. ''Now, you two start counting.''

''Fine!'' Both pouted and Seto smirked. As they started counting, Yuna started dragging him to the lowed floor, where the two quickly and quietly sneaked into the mansion's own indoor pool. Quickly shedding their clothes and dressing in the always present swim-wear, Seto and Yuna jumped into the pool after putting their things in the waterproof bags they had stacked there years ago. Diving deep into the pool, Seto and Yuna swam to a particular went on the left wall of the pool and Seto opened it with a code only he and Yuna knew. Swimming through the went, the two quickly exited in a different pool in a different room. Smirking to each other, they took off their backpacks and started messing around in the pool.

00000

Meanwhile, Mokuba and Noah were walking through the giant mansion as they searched for their brother and friends. They were sure that they knew the mansion better than anyone, having spent hours chasing each other down these very halls for years, but after Yuna appeared, it always seemed like she knew the place better than them, despite the obvious changes made over time.

''So, where should we look?'' Mokuba almost jumped when Noah spoke. He had been far too lost in thought to be of any help in finding their friends.

''Well, I thing that Joey or Tristan will be in the kitchens, stuffing their faces, but I don't know for the rest of them.''

''Maybe someone will be in the other game room?'' Mokuba said under his breath, obviously just thinking out loud.

Just then, they heard the kitchen staff yelling their heads off at someone and the two younger masters of the house ran into said room.'When they got there, they almost weren't surprised to find the head cook yelling at Joey and Tristan, whose moths and arms were full of food.

''I will not let Seto-sama and Yuna-sama, as well as Mokuba-bochama and Noah-bochama, go hungry because of you two eating every bit of food in my kitchens!'' Screeched Andrew and the two young men flinched. ''Now get out before I run you through with my favorite knife!'' Noah and Mokuba barely got out of the way as Joey and Tristan ran for their lives. Literally.

A few moments later, Andrew walked out of the kitchens, very pissed off. He was grumbling, but he stopped when he saw his two young masters. He nodded at them as he greeted them and Mokuba was surprised to see that Andrew really held his favorite knife in hand. Seeing the terrified look on the raven-haired boy's face, Andrew looked ashamed and put it aside.

''Sorry you had to see that, lads.'' He said as he rubbed his face. ''I have not yet adjusted to having Yuna-sama back when Pegasus-san is irritating Seto-sama and there always being the chance that The B-... uh, Witch would come at any given time.'' The boys snorted at his barely concealed insult to Kisara and Andrew turned red. He was usually the one that reprimanded the others about these things, but now he had done so himself.

Knowing this, the boys laughed behind raised hands before scurrying away as Andrew grumbled a bit more about insolent black-holed stomaches of Joey and Tristan. They then followed Joe and Tristan's path and soon found them behind a big plant, informing them that they were out. Pouting, the two best friends sulked back to the gaming room and waited for about 10 minutes until Tea turned up.

''Where did they find you?'' Tristan asked, seeing that the brunette was wet from head to toe. She just grumbled something about clumsy maids and hysterical butlers that had Hobson scowling and Akiko giggling nervously. Mai came behind here a few minutes later, wrapped in a towel since her clothes were as soaked as Tea's, but were a lot more see-through. She was laghing openy at Tea's wixed expression, having had fun even thought the game was over for them.

''So, you guys doing well?'' The curv blond asked with a wink at the two kids.

Mokuba shrugged, not wanting to point out that it had been far too easy to find them. ''It's going well, I guess. I guess we have a bit of an advantage, what with you gus mostly sticking to the rooms you already know.''

''I thing our biggest problem will be Nii-sama and Yuna.'' Noah commented and his brother nodded along. ''I know Seto-nii knows this place well enough o his own, but Yuna seems to know it just as well.''

''You're not really buying this whole 'best friend since dippers' thing, are you? I mean, it's litteraly impossible for someone to remember anything before the age of four-five years of age.'' Mai said, appearentl also one of the others who didn't believe their brother.

''Than how could he fabricate such a lie?'' Mokuba challenged.

''Youre brother is a multimillionare. He can bribe anyone he wants to sa anything he wants them to say.'' Tea said, shuddering a bit in her wet clothes. ''It wouldn't be hard for him to creat such a story, what with the types of wirtual reality games he makes, and the documents and the house... Anything, really. And to get an aspiring actor with great talent to act out this so called friend of his an-''

''He couldn't, and never would even tr to, get our aunt to help him with anything!'' Mokuba finally yelled out, so angry with them that he didn't even bother to lower his voice. In a matter of seconds, many of the maids and other servants, including Roland, Fugata, Akiko, Hobson and Andrwe. ''She would never have helped us even if we asked, or payed, for it! She only wanted Seto for his brain and hated me! Her kids bullied me and fought Seto all the time! She took everything from us! Everthing!'' He was close to tears now and the staff was getting alarmed. ''And Seto hated her! He never wanted to see her again! He would have been happiest if she was rotting inhell as we speak!''

Joey and Tristan were backing up while Mai looked as if she was thinking about something. Half the staff looked like it wanted the Earth to swallow them, for they feared Seto-sama's wrath. Noah didn't seem to be wanting to stop hiss brother. He knew that the two never talked about their past and he thought that this was a good oportunity to let at least one of them went it out of thier systems.

''And you weren't there! There was no way that the hatered in my aunt's eyes as she looked upon una could have been an act! I won't accept it that Seto would be thought of as a lier as he had never lied in his life!''

''The kid's got a point, you know.'' Joey cut in. ''That crazy lady hated Yuna with a passion, and her sons didn't like her all that much either.'' Tea looked at the bond, in complete shock that he would support Kaiba, even if just this little.


End file.
